


The drug, the dark, the light, the shame

by hllfire



Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Bad use of Telepathy, Charles Has Issues, Dark Charles Xavier, Horror, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles and Erik are trapped inside a cabin in the woods with a monster keeping them inside.Fill for the Day 5 of Cherik Week: Horror AU.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769767
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	The drug, the dark, the light, the shame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no poet but I really tried my best for this. I chose it to be in rhymes for a few reasons, the way I ended it is one of them so, if it works to unsettle someone then I did my job right! Hope you guys enjoy this, I certainly had a lot of fun making it.

The forest was dark and the air was cold,  
the man that sat by the window watched the trees  
as his mind reminded him of stories of old.

When he was a child he would hear  
his mother tell him stories about the dark forest  
that filled him with dread and fear.

Stories that kept little Erik from going inside  
the dark forest at night, afraid of what he could meet,  
afraid of the dark figures that he created in his mind.

And yet, there he was as an adult man in the middle of the trees  
in a small wooden cabin inside the dark forest  
with an wary look and not even the lit fire would make him at ease.

Not when he saw the dark figure outside,  
so alike those monsters Erik used to imagine  
and yet he couldn't have imagined such thing even if he tried.

He'd first seen it hours ago at the end of the day  
when sunlight was low and the trees painted shadows on the ground  
and he couldn't believe his eyes and didn't know what to say

when a dark and tall figure passed through the trees like a blur  
and Erik felt the air leave his lungs as if the creature had taken with it  
the very air of his body in such an absurd

manner that made Charles hold him tight,  
calming his fears as he assured him they were safe  
inside their little cabin, with a hold on his mind.

Erik believed, and yet his eyes were vigilant  
over the dark trees where the monster still circled around  
making him fear their predicament.

He wasn't alone, Charles was with him.  
If he was alone maybe it would be easy to cope  
but it wasn't the case and the fear within

the man only grew as he felt Charles would be in danger  
and he wouldn't be able to protect him from the monsters in the forest  
and Erik couldn't find a good answer

to _"what to do next?"_  
when the stories he heard from his mother only told him  
the monsters wouldn't give him a rest,

wouldn't stop trying to kill  
didn't matter if you were a boy or a man  
if you were gifted or not, or if you were healthy or ill.

He shouldn't have had agreed to bring Charles here  
shouldn't have had allowed the other man to sway him  
into going into the dark forest at this time of year,

when days are shorter and nights are longer  
when the darkness gets darker,  
and when the forest gets stronger.

But Charles had insisted, had begged him to go  
"time for us" he had said, eyes shining  
in a way that Erik wouldn't be able to say no.

And so he gave in,  
a decision that made them stay trapped  
in a cabin in the woods and a situation nothing but grim.

"Come to bed", he heard Charles say  
his head leaving the window to look at his lover  
blue eyes reflecting the fire in such a way

that made Erik forget about his worries for a bit  
as if he was safe there and not in danger at all  
as long as Charles would be the one he'd stay with.

"There's something outside", Erik replied despite himself  
eyes focused on his lover as the orange flames painted his body beautifully  
as he laid there like everything was well.

"Then let it be.", the other's voice was clever  
as if he couldn't see the danger  
body relaxed and calm as ever.

Erik didn't know why he agreed,  
why he left the seat he had taken  
and laid in bed with such glee

as he held his lover close to him  
the feeling of his body against his,  
fear falling apart at the seams,

as if Charles was calm and peace  
as if the monster wasn't there anymore  
and he reflected his lover's ease.

But there was a reason why Erik felt this way  
he just couldn't understand it because the man in his bed  
wouldn't let him see how it was all a play,

how it was all pretend  
an illusion caused by the telepath's mind  
to keep Erik inside until the night's end.

Because Erik had left him before.  
Had left him in a cold bed and with his gloomy thoughts,  
with the idea that Charles wasn't loved anymore.

Left him for other things he fancied more  
and so Charles decided he would get him back  
keep him close with all the tricks he had in store.

He felt guilty for doing that  
for catching those monsters Erik had created  
deep inside his own head

and bringing them to life  
to keep Erik from leaving,  
but mostly to keep Erik from leaving him behind.

Giving him terror and making him afraid  
for the sole purpose of keeping him close  
and locked inside that cabin with no aid

to fight the dark figure whose nature is invincible,  
as the stories in Erik's mind told him so,  
where that monster that didn't exist could do the unthinkable.

But the guilt died soon enough  
when the first kiss was placed in his mouth  
and when he felt the first touch.

It died when Charles longed to stay like this  
alone with his lover in a cabin in the woods,  
where Erik's love was nothing but his.

And the guilt died down  
when Erik kissed the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kuddos are always appreciated, specially for this work since it's an experiment! ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
